fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enshin Kitsune
Enshin Kitsune '(''Enshin Kitsune) Is an S-Class mage of the Universal Court Guild. He is a member of the Star Knights and his epiteth is the letter '"Y" '''which stands for '"The Youko" thanks to his status as a demon capable of transmuting in the monster of the legend. Appereance Enshin is a tall and slender individual. He has long golden hair gathered in a long ponytail. He has yellow irises and black strict pupils as well as pointed ears. He has shaved eyebrows with red tatoos on where they should be. He wears a black and white long coat, with black trausers and black shoes. He wears white gloves. Ultimately, he carries a katana, tied on the left side of his hip. Personality Enshin is by far the most fearsome of all of the Star Kingts. Possessed with a strong lust for power and relentless sadism, Enshin is a tremendously cruel individual who takes great satisfaction in the pain of others and thrives on the fear and submission his actions receive. In addition to this, he is arrogant and a megalomaniac, who believes that he is the law and that he is free to interpret and execute it in anyway that he wishes. This results in an individual who is a bloodthirsty dictator, who does not allow any dissent and he will proceed to strike down anyone who attempts to so much as question him. He is also prone to acts of tremendous violence, beating up and incinerating his victims and those who does not respect and fear him. He rarely gets angry, and he does so only if events turn against him. He does not consider himself a member of the Star Knights, claiming that he is far above them. The only person that he fears is Tsukihiko, since she is the only person who brutally defeated him, prior to his entrance into the Guild. History It is known that he is a Demon created by Zeref, since he was, along with Nokori a member of the Tartaros's Kyukimon. Although it's unknown the reason why he left the Tartaros, it's implied that he wanted to follow his own path. His goal is to defeat Tsukihiko Magic And Abilities Blazing Fox (Burazingu Fokkusu): Enshin's magic revolves around the usage of flames. He can cover his fists, kicks or directly all his body in an fiery aura that greatly enhances his physical strength. It is known that his flames' capability are on par with a God Slayer. His flames takes a blue color when he wants to manifest them. He can restore himself and heal his wounds if hit by a flaming attack. His ability is feared even by the fellow Star Knights and he is rumored to be one of the strongest of the guild. *'Fire Ball '(Unnamed): Enshin summons a huge fireball on the top of his hand and it creates a huge explosion on impact *'Blazing Spear' (Buraizingu Supia): Enshin slowly twirls his hands, covering them with fire. Subsequentially he joins them before him. He then spreads his arms, creating a fiery spear and finally throws it at the opponent. This spear has an incredible piercing power and when it hits something, it explodes and burns everything nearby. This attack is strong enough to burn even the water. He can bypass the movements and throw the spear with equal strength *'Ardens' (Arudensu): Enshin snaps his fingers and creates a fire ball over the battlefield. This ball releases a rain of fire that viciously hits and burns everything until the main ball is compleatly depleted of its energy *'Deadly X' (Deadori Ekkusu) Enshin draws an "X" shaped seal before him. He then proceeds to unsleash a fire ball of small dimension that violently impact onto his opponent, releasing an "X" shaped explosion of fire who burns the very ground within its radious. He can too unleash the explosion directly from a determinated point, although of inferior strength. *'Rising Hell' (Raisingu Heru) Enshin's strongest spell in his human form. Enshin charges a lot of energy in his hands and then he joins them at the center, with his fists closed. He subsequentially points his hands upwards and releases a fire ball that stops midair, some meter above him. This ball emits a very intense heat which dehydrates and weakens his opponents until they succumb to such heath. Youko's First Form, Kyuubikitsune: Enshin's first transformation. Benefitting his status as Star Knight "Y'" Enshin is capable of morphing into a Youko and human hybrid. When he wants to transform, mostly if he's enraged, he bursts into a magic explosion which blinds his opponents. After some seconds, he reveals his new appereance: hw now has fox-like ears, claws and fangs. On his shoulders and torso he has particular tatoos. Behind his back he has nine fiery fox-like tails. While in this state, his magic power aguments at the point of being capable of fighting on par with a God of Ishvald. *'Fire Cyclone (Faia Saikurun) His signature attack when he's in his transformed form. Enshin unleashes a swift surge of Magic Powe, which is then drawn to the tips of his tails, and generates a swirling array of nine fireballs, with a central orb circled by nine smaller ones. This assembly of Fox Fire then begins to rotate up to cyclone-like speeds, and is hurled at the enemy at tremendous speed. The power of this attack is fearsome, for it generates significant explosive force alongside its burning power, and could easily leave lesser opponents as a pile of ash. *'Falling Sun' (Foringu San) His strongest attack in his Youko Form. Enshin raises his right arm and gathers an enormous quantity of Magic power and fire. He creates an orb which quickly grows in size, becoming about two times larger than Enshin himself. He then tosses it to his opponent, burning them. Youko's Final Form, Entei-Toui: He only recently discovered a further transformation who limits the waste of heat by concentrating all of his flames around him. When he wants to take this form, he necessarely needs to be in his first Youko form. His appearence is closer to his human form, since he retains only his fox-like ears of his Youko form. He wears a white vest and his katana is entirely enveloped in flames. In this form, his magic power becomes high enough to burn everything in a short radious. Enshin himself states that anything that comes near him will be burned. He used this form only once, in his second battle against Tsukihiko. *'Painflare' (Peinufurea): Enshin gathers two flaming pillars at both sides of his enemies. He then joins them and is enemies will get trapped inside a sphere of fire who quickly incinerates them *'Firaja' (Firaja) Enshin joins his hands as if he was prying. Behind him he summons a huge fire seal that subsequentially releases a strem of fire, much like a fire wave who expands in all the area, burning everything in its path* *'Lucifer's Flame' (Rushifa No Hono): Enshin's strongest tecnique. Enshin gathers all his energies inside his katana and then he thrusts it in the floor, cracking in a linear motion and for a wide area. Subsequentially, from the fault, sprouts an insanely hot and destructive flames who is said to come from the Hell itself. Absurd Magic Power: Even in his human form, Enshin possesses a considerable amount of magic power. With his transformation, his power jumps to incredibly high levels, at the point that even Mages like Yoshiaki and Taikon have claimed to be frightened by his power. Expert Swordsmanship: Although he rarely draws his katana, Enshin is a capable and fast swordsman. Trivia Quotes